Aaya and Gure's mad rampage through Kalibara High
by TheCompletlyAddictedBookworm
Summary: Shii-chan and Aaya stalk Hatori when he goes to see Mayu at work. They then rampage in a cupid style. God help the Student council. Post manga pairings HatorixMayu with a mention of YukixMachi and AkiixGure.


**Aya Gure havoc YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I have 19 more volumes left to buy before I all of Furabu**

It started off as a normal Student Council meeting; Kimi and Kakeru being ridiculous, Nao shouting at them and Yuki& Machi being quietly romantic. Normal. Until...

"Fear not dear students for your day of boredom has ceased for the almighty weaver of dreams and purveyor of pure mabudachi has come!!!!!"

And the door to the student council room burst open as Ayame made his grand entrance.

Yuki looked at Machi and they both groaned one word, "Shit."

Another person who had been lurking in the doorway wearing cupid wings and dog ears noticed the pair and said, "OOOOOHHH!!! YU-KI has a GIRLFWIEND. It's such a shame for you to ruin such a delicate flower Yuki-kun you should know bett- SMACK-

Machi's bag and Yuki's fist both simultaneously collided with the perverted inu's face.

"OWWWW Aa-ya they're being mean to me!" Gure pouted.

During the brief silence that followed this outburst Nao said the blindingly obvious "WHO THE F*** ARE YOU!?!"

"Ohh how terribly rude of me for not enlightening upon my identity for surely not everyone has had the good fortune to be in my presence, I am the great Ayame Sohma purveyor of dreams and elder brother to Yuki and this is my beloved cousin Gure!"

"Right", said Nao "And WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"We my dear chibi-san – Nao death glares Kakeru- are here to encourage the blossoming romance between our beloved Tori-san and Mayu-chan"

"Mayu-chan" Yuki whispers to Machi "I have a suspicion that means Mayuko-sensei"

"Now hasten for the fact that I have descended means we must liven up this chamber forthwith!" Ayame proclaimed producing several glass pots full of pink glitter before throwing them hard at the ceiling. Pink glitter rained down upon the Student council. Needless to say Nao was fuming whilst the others sat in shocked silence. But the master of chaos wasn't finished yet. Oh no.

"Gure, the photo!" The perverted novelist handed over a photo of two people kissing barely controlling his laughter. "Now look my dear comrades upon this romantic scene to get inspiration for your next romantic exploit!" the photo was of Mayuko-sensei kissing a tall dark-haired man in a suit. Some-one probably Shigure had written on it Hatori loves Mayuko in lurid pink letters.

"Hey commander what exactly were you planning to do with it?"

"Why that it simple Flying Pot kun we shall simply photocopy this picture and stick it up all round the school thus spreading the joyous news!" Then they all realised the photocopier was on. "Aya my love the next stage of my master plan is ready to commence", floated a sweet sugary voice. Shigure appeared with a very large stack of paper and 2 rolls of sellotape. Pink glittery sellotape. "Excellent Gure! And now Yuki I must bid you and your excellent companions Au revoir!"

And with that the ever flamboyant hebi and the perverted inu left the room and a shocked silence followed.

"I have a funny feeling that those idiots will be dead by the time school's over." Yuki said.

"President. Are those to drunk?"

"Quite possibly"

And with that deadpan remark the student council meeting concluded.

When the lunch bell rang the pictures were everywhere literally everywhere corridors classrooms even the girl's toilets. Needless to say Mayuko (who had been enjoying a blissful free period in Hatori's company) was not amused and neither was he. The fact that not only had the photos been placed everywhere put sparkly pink decorations had been adorned thought out the corridors.

The entire school pupils and staff alike found the culprits in the canteen with a bottle of sake between them. One was dressed in a gray kimono and the other in a red cheongsam. Both had pink feathery wings on and were carrying an assortment of glittery pink decorating items. "Tori-san do you like what we did for your blossoming love? We would have done more but time flies when you're having fun!"

At that Hatori had pulled out his phone, speed dialled a number and told the person on the other end to 'come round and restrain her boyfriend'. Ten minutes later a dark haired woman had turned up at the school gates and with the entire school watching tied up first Ayame who she locked in a nearby stationary cupboard and told Hatori to let him out when he left and then Shigure who, after much protesting of "Akii-chan don't you love me" managed to tie the drunken writer up and drag him back to her place.

"That was probably one of the most embarrassing things I have ever had to put up with in my life and I'm related to them" ,Yuki confessed to Kakeru and Machi which weirdly was what Hatori was saying to Mayu.

**Blimey that took longer than I expected quick note**

**Hebi means snake(probably)**

**Inu means dog**

**Mabudachi means dazzling (debatably) **

**Please review and more of my work mabudachi work sane or not will come forth to my feverent fans (sorry had an Aya moment) anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
